Joyeux Snoggletog!
by Weilyax
Summary: Voyez ça comme une surprise :) Je dirais seulement que vous y retrouverez du hiccstrid. C'est désormais un recueil d'OS. Prochain OS: Noël 2018
1. Joyeux Snoggletog - La demande

**Bonsoir et Joyeux Noël!**

 **Voici un petit OS dans lequel vous retrouverez du hiccstrid, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez** ** **:)****

 ** **Bonne lecture!****

* * *

 **Joyeux Snoggletog!**

Les bourrasques de neige frappaient avec force les murs de bois de sa maison, renforçant l'impression de froid intense qui régnait malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Quelques bûches supplémentaires n'auraient sûrement pas été de trop, mais le chef de Beurk ne s'en préoccupa pas. En ce jour si spécial, seule comptait pour l'instant la cape qui reposait sur ses épaules et qu'il essayait d'attacher. Tout concentré qu'il était à sa tâche il n'entendit pas le bruit du bois tout juste rajouté et s'enflammant dans la cheminée ni les pas qui se rapprochaient.

— Laisse-moi t'aider Harold. _Dit une voix féminine qu'Harold reconnut sans difficulté._

— Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? _Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à Valka qui portait une superbe robe bleue._

— Je venais m'assurer que tu ne serais pas en retard. _Dit-elle en prenant les bandes de cuir censées faire tenir la cape._ Stressé ?

— Un peu et j'aurais aimé… qu'il soit là. _Dit-il peiné en songeant à son père qui n'était plus de ce monde._

— Moi aussi, mais Harold, il voudrait que tu en profites et n'oublies pas qu'il sera toujours ici, avec nous. _Répondit Valka qui venait de terminer de fixer la cape, en saisissant la main d'Harold pour la poser sur le cœur de celui-ci._

— Je sais, _répondit Harold avec un sourire chaleureux en songeant qu'elle avait raison_. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

— C'est parfait. _Répondit-elle en observant son fils avec un sourire._

Harold s'était procuré ce qu'il y avait de mieux et il espérait que cela plairait à Astrid. Il portait un épais maillot à manches longues vert, des brassards en cuir marron sur le dessus et noir pour le reste. Pour le pantalon, il était fait dans le même tissu que son maillot, mais marron pour la couleur. Le tout complété par une cape de fourrure tenue par deux bandes de cuir qui se croisaient sur le haut de la poitrine et sur lesquelles on pouvait facilement distinguer un furie nocturne finement ouvragé.

— On ferait mieux d'y aller alors. _Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

— Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? _Rétorqua Valka avec un léger rire, ce qui fit se retourner immédiatement Harold._

Ce dernier se précipita vers la table sur laquelle reposait une petite boite en bois sculpté de dragons. Il s'en saisit rapidement et vérifia que ce qu'elle contenait était toujours présent, puis avec un soupir de soulagement il la rangea dans l'une de ses poches. _Mes dieux, c'était moins une…_ Il regarda ensuite Valka à laquelle il accorda un sourire contrit, reconnaissant de lui avoir évité une catastrophe. Celle-ci répondit par un sourire et elle l'entraîna avec elle à l'extérieur.

À peine furent-ils sortis qu'Harold s'emmitoufla dans sa cape tout comme Valka qui s'était drapé dans la sienne juste avant de sortir. La neige était omniprésente et il faisait un froid comme Harold en avait rarement connu, tout droit venu du nord, amenant avec lui des bourrasques de neige d'une rare force, contre lesquelles il était difficile de résister. Il s'agissait de l'hiver le plus froid que Beurk ait jamais connu, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas, ils s'étaient préparés aussi bien que possible et désormais seul comptait la soirée qui se présentait à eux. Snoggletog. Une soirée de fête pour les vikings, une soirée pour laquelle avaient durement travaillé Harold et toute l'île. Il espérait que cette soirée serait inoubliable… il voulait qu'elle le soit.

Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal à travers le village, la neige étant de plus en plus épaisse, et bientôt ils passèrent devant le grand sapin qui décorait le centre du village avant de se retrouver quelques instants après au pied des marches menant à la grande salle, d'où, malgré les portes fermées pour contrer le froid, on entendait de la musique se dégager. La neige recouvrait sans étonnement totalement les marches, masquant à n'en pas douter des plaques de glace et tous deux ne purent alors s'empêcher de soupirer au moment de poser le pied sur la première marche. Ils tournèrent la tête et se sourire avant d'entamer prudemment l'ascension. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose, ils auraient voulu que leurs dragons soient là, mais ceux-ci étaient partis pour les sources chaudes. C'était une époque difficile pour tout le monde, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer. Harold avait pour l'occasion fabriqué la meilleure attelle autonome qu'il ait jamais réalisée pour Krokmou, il s'agissait en quelque sorte de son cadeau pour son ami. Tout comme il était devenu le chef de son peuple, Krokmou était devenu le chef du sien et Harold avait sans mal compris qu'il voudrait les accompagner. Ils avaient chacun des devoirs et il le comprenait, pour autant il ne put empêcher un sourire désabusé d'apparaître sur son visage. À l'heure qu'il était, son ami devait sûrement se prélasser avec Tempête près d'une source bien chaude pendant que lui essayait d'atteindre tant bien que mal, dans un froid polaire, la grande salle sans glisser. Songeant avec ironie que ce serait peu digne d'un chef, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire, mais heureusement ils arrivèrent sans difficulté jusqu'aux grandes portes qu'ils poussèrent pour entrer.

À peine furent-ils à l'intérieur qu'ils refermèrent rapidement derrière eux pour profiter avec bonheur de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la grande cheminée et des braseros installés pour l'occasion. La grande salle baignait dans une ambiance qui réjouit Harold. Elle avait été soigneusement décorée de guirlande, de ruban et de boucliers décorés, et la musique ainsi que la bonne humeur qui se dégageaient ne purent que le faire sourire. Ils firent quelques pas, puis Valka tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harold, lui assura que tout se passerait bien avant de se diriger vers la mère d'Astrid dont elle s'était rapprochée depuis son retour sur Beurk. Harold qui quant à lui n'avait pas encore repéré Astrid se dirigea vers Gueulfor.

Harold profita du trajet pour laisser traîner son regard et il se réjouit de ce qu'il voyait. Les beurkiens semblaient heureux, beaucoup discutaient debout ou assis, une chope à la main pendant que quelques couples s'essayaient déjà à quelques pas de danse au son d'une musique entraînante. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu son peuple si heureux, il y avait tous ces petits détails qu'avant il n'aurait su voir et qui maintenant lui sautaient aux yeux. Depuis qu'il était devenu chef, tout cela avait pris de plus en plus d'importance et il comprenait désormais ce que son père avait voulu lui dire sur son rôle. Il comprenait et il en était heureux.

— Gueulfor ! _S'exclama Harold en arrivant derrière son ami._

Gueulfor se retourna et Harold qui s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde, fut étonné de le voir une main sur la bouche pour tenter de ne pas recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

— Gueulfor, ça va aller ? _Demanda Harold qui commençait à s'inquiéter._

Gueulfor tenta alors de parler, mais il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver sa voix, temps qu'il mit à profit pour faire signe à Harold de ne pas s'approcher du breuvage qui reposait sur la table derrière lui.

— Par Thor Harold… N'en bois pas, ça t'achèverait un mort… Pire que la cuisine de Valka… _Dit-il avant de saisir Harold par l'épaule et de l'emmener avec lui._

Il se dirigea vers une autre table où il se servit une chope d'hydromel qu'il vida d'une traite avant d'en servir deux autres. Il en tendit une à Harold avant de prendre la sienne et d'emmener Harold pour s'asseoir autour d'une table libre.

— On devrait peut-être faire enlever ce qui se trouve là-bas. _Dit Harold tout en désignant la première boisson qu'avait bue Gueulfor._

— Pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…

— Pourquoi ? _Demanda Harold surpris de la réponse._

— Astrid.

— Attends… tu veux dire que c'est… _Hésita Harold pendant que Gueulfor hochait la tête._

— Le breuvage de Snoggletog d'Astrid. Tu veux toujours l'enlever ?

Harold déglutit difficilement en regardant deux vikings s'approcher de la fameuse boisson, mais il préféra ne rien faire. Il prit une gorgée d'hydromel tout en essayant de se convaincre que tous comprendraient d'eux-mêmes qu'il fallait mieux éviter la fameuse boisson. C'était ça ou risquer les foudres d'Astrid et avec ce qu'il avait prévu ce n'était pas la bonne soirée.

— En parlant d'Astrid, tu l'as vu ? _Demanda Harold qui avait fini par se reprendre._

Gueulfor fit un signe de négation de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

— Étonnant… Rarement la dernière d'habitude… _Dit-il avec un regard et un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait._

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui qui pensait qu'il serait le dernier avec le temps qu'il avait mis pour se préparer. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Astrid et il n'entendit pas les grandes portes s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Ce n'est que lorsque Gueulfor parla qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité.

— Quand on en parle… Tiens là voilà.

 _Allez c'est parti, un peu de courage Harold…_ pensa-t-il avant de vider sa chope d'un trait et de se lever. Il se retourna et la chercha des yeux. Elle était non loin des portes, les mains dans le dos et le regard rivé dans le sien. Harold ne put faire autrement que de sourire, elle fit de même et il se mit à avancer. Il remarqua alors avec un peu d'étonnement qu'elle portait des vêtements similaires à ceux de d'habitude. Les seules différences étaient qu'elle avait choisi un haut bordeaux à manche longue cette fois et une cape de fourrure blanche comme la neige. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'il remarqua un détail. Le bandeau de cuir qui lui ceignait toujours la tête était ornementé sur le côté gauche de petites fleurs qui brillaient légèrement sous la lumière. Harold comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de fleurs de métal finement ouvragées et disposées savamment, et il ne pouvait cesser de se demander qui avait pu réaliser un tel travail.

Astrid qui avait vu où se portait le regard d'Harold ne réussit pas à faire autrement que de sourire tout en baissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'Harold arrivait devant elle.

— C'est magnifique… Tu es magnifique. _Dit-il tout en s'approchant au plus près._

Astrid à l'entente de ses paroles releva les yeux pour fixer son regard dans le sien, puis Harold s'approcha un peu plus et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui lui sembla bien trop court.

— Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

— Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quoi mettre. _Répondit Astrid avec un léger sourire contrit avant de prendre la parole._ Si on s'éloignait un peu… _Dit-elle en désignant du regard une zone un peu moins en vue._

Harold l'a suivi en restant à son niveau, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait toujours ses mains dans le dos et qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'elle cachait ainsi. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des imposants piliers savamment décorés de la grande salle au pied duquel se trouvait un brasero, ce qui leur permit de se mettre à l'abri de la majorité des regards tout en leur offrant un peu de calme et de chaleur. Une nouvelle fois leurs regards se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre pensait et ils sourirent. L'instant d'après, Astrid tendit à Harold ce qu'elle tenait caché depuis le début.

— Un livre ? _Demanda rhétoriquement Harold en souriant avant d'observer le cadeau._ Je ne le connais pas, il a l'air très ancien…

— Il l'est, les marchands que j'ai contactés m'ont dit qu'il était extrêmement rare. Il raconte l'histoire d'un héros désigné par son peuple pour le protéger face à un ennemi ancestral, qu'ils croyaient disparu… et ça parle aussi de dragons… _Dit Astrid avec un sourire en sachant comment aller réagir Harold._

— De dragons ? _Dit-il en relevant rapidement les yeux du livre._ Quel type de dragons ? _Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'attitude d'Astrid._

— Je devrais peut-être te laisser découvrir ça par toi-même…

— Astrid ! _S'exclama-t-il exaspéré déclenchant un léger rire chez Astrid._

— Furie nocturne. _Répondit-elle simplement._

— Qu'est-ce que ça dit dessus ? _Demanda-t-il avec excitation et étonnement._

— Je ne sais pas, avec le temps qu'on a eu le marchand me l'a apporté au dernier moment et je ne l'ai pas lu, mais il m'a assuré que ça parlait d'au moins deux furies nocturnes. Il existe un autre livre qui doit venir avant celui-ci, mais aucune des personnes que j'ai contactées n'a réussi à l'obtenir. _Termina-t-elle avec frustration._

— C'est parfait. _Se contenta de répondre Harold._

Il se rapprocha alors d'Astrid pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et quelques instants après ils se séparaient, un sourire prenant forme sur leurs visages.

— J'image que c'est à mon tour… Tu veux bien attendre ici le temps que j'aille poser ça en sécurité. _Dit Harold en désignant le livre et en songeant qu'il avait laissé, la veille, sa sacoche accrochée au trône de Beurk._ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harold prit l'instant d'après la direction de l'estrade où se trouvait le siège du chef de l'île, son siège. Il contourna le pilier, puis quelques tables où étaient disposées de la nourriture et des boissons sous le regard inquisiteur de plusieurs vikings. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il courait presque et il se força à ralentir. Il repéra au loin le siège et la sacoche et entreprit de s'y rendre avec un peu plus de retenue. Il ne fit cependant pas attention qu'il était dans une zone que s'étaient accaparée plusieurs vikings pour danser et il heurta accidentellement l'un d'entre eux. Il s'excusa avec profusion et continua son chemin en faisant attention à ne heurter personne d'autre. Il arriva rapidement jusqu'à sa sacoche où il rangea avec soin le livre avant d'entreprendre le chemin inverse.

Pour lui, le retour se fit tel un songe éveillé, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. _Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raison…_ L'appréhension le gagnait et il ne cessait d'essayer de se rassurer, puis sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant elle. Elle était magnifique et il avait du mal à croire à la chance qu'il avait. Il s'approcha, il ne faisait pas de doute qu'Astrid avait vu son trouble, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il était évident que c'était important et elle lui sourit. Harold mit sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir la petite boite en bois et c'est alors que son visage se décomposa. _Elle n'est pas là…_ Il tenta alors une autre poche et là non plus il ne la trouva pas. Il fit son maximum pour ne pas paniquer devant Astrid et il prit la parole.

— Tu veux bien m'attendre. J'ai mis ton cadeau dans la sacoche. Je suis désolé, je me dépêche. _Dit-il rapidement sans laisser le temps à Astrid de répondre et de partir._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour lui, il était sûr qu'il avait la boite avant de partir déposer le livre et il avait dû l'y laisser par inadvertance. Tout le long du trajet le menant jusqu'au trône de Beurk où se trouvait la sacoche, il ne put faire autrement que de s'en vouloir. Il avait voulu que cette soirée soit parfaite et il était en train de tout faire échouer. Il se dépêcha et se retrouva bientôt à fouiller dans la sacoche et une nouvelle fois son visage se décomposa quand il comprit que la boite ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se releva et complètement désemparé il se mit à observer la grande salle, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il avait fait de son cadeau. Son regard balaya la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les vikings qui dansaient et qu'il se souvienne de celui qu'il avait heurté. _C'est ça ! Elle a dû tomber quand on s'est cogné…_

À peine avait-il compris qu'il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la zone, le regard rivé sur le sol. Il déambula à travers les vikings, les évitant autant que possible et s'excusant tout juste quand il heurtait quelqu'un tellement il était obnubilé par ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à la retrouver et il commençait à désespérer quand il vit Rustik non loin. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci.

— Rustik ! _Cria presque Harold en arrivant auprès de celui-ci sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._ Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite boite en bois sur laquelle des dragons sont gravés ? _Demanda-t-il avec espoir._

— Une boite avec des dragons ? Non. _Répondit Rustik en détournant le regard._

— Tu es sûr ? _Demanda Harold qui soupçonnait Rustik de ne pas lui dire la vérité._

— Je n'ai pas vu de boite avec un furie nocturne et un dragon vipère…

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un furie nocturne et d'un dragon vipère ! _Le coupa Harold en s'avançant légèrement énervé._ Elle est où ?

— Je m'en doutais, ça sentait le Astrold à plein nez…

— Rustik…

— Je l'ai vendu aux jumeaux. _Dit-il, déglutissant difficilement en voyant l'attitude menaçante d'Harold qui semblait vraiment tenir à sa boite._

— Quoi ?! _Ne put s'empêcher de crier Harold ce qui fit se retourner les vikings proches dans sa direction._

Harold n'eut pas à rajouter quoi que ce soit que Rustik lui indiquait la direction où trouver les jumeaux et qu'il s'éclipsait. Harold prit la direction que lui avait indiquée Rustik de plus en plus énervé par l'enchaînement des événements, il avait l'impression que tout était en train de virer au cauchemar. Les vikings alentour le regardèrent pendant quelques instants, mais détournèrent rapidement le regard. Les éclats de voix entre Harold et Rustik n'étaient pas une chose inhabituelle et ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas longtemps. Harold continua d'avancer et il reprit espoir quand il vit Kranedur au loin la boite dans les mains, mais avant qu'il puisse avancer dans sa direction ou même réagir il fut intercepté et entraîné sur la piste de danse par Kognedur.

— Kognedur ! Qu'est-ce que… _Commença Harold alors qu'il venait d'être attiré sur la piste de danse._

— Tu ne veux pas que je crie. _Dit-elle sûre d'elle._

Harold malgré lui dû admettre qu'elle avait raison, si elle venait à attirer l'attention de tout le monde, s'en était fini de lui. Astrid viendrait voir ce qu'il se passait et le temps qu'il arrive à tout expliquer les choses auraient sûrement déjà dégénéré. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux qu'il cherche à savoir ce qu'elle voulait même s'il était pressé.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Une danse avec le chef de Beurk, j'ai parié avec Kranedur.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de souffler, la soirée virait réellement au cauchemar. Il aurait pu refuser, mais maintenant qu'il était le chef du village il se devait d'être présent pour tout son peuple, Kognedur y compris. Même si cela n'était pas vraiment pour le convaincre il savait également que Kognedur aurait plaisir à le mettre dans l'embarras s'il essayait de refuser et c'est principalement pour cette raison qu'il accepta, sans oublier qu'il pourrait peut-être récupérer plus facilement la boite ainsi.

— Très bien. _Dit-il dans un souffle._ Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez parié ?

— Kranedur pensait que je n'arriverais jamais à obtenir une danse avec toi…

Harold pensa alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait sûrement gagné, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il savait à quel point les jumeaux pouvaient engendrer des catastrophes et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en sachant qu'ils possédaient son cadeau pour Astrid.

— … On a parié que si j'arrivais à en obtenir une, c'est moi qui déciderais de ce qu'on fait de la boite que Rustik nous a vendue. _Termina-t-elle, entraînant un faux pas d'Harold qui faillit tomber._

— Kognedur, il faut que je récupère la boite, c'est mon cadeau pour Astrid. C'est important.

— Pour Astrid ? _Demanda-t-elle avant d'enchaîner les yeux écarquillés._ Tu vas…

— Chut… Personne ne doit savoir.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir tandis que de plus en plus de vikings regardaient la scène. Harold qui dansait avec Kognedur, pour sûr ce n'était pas habituel et Harold commençait à craindre que tous viennent voir l'événement.

— Kognedur ! _Dit-il avec autant de force que possible dans un chuchotement._

— Très bien, mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour Astrid. Tu n'as plus qu'à me faire gagner le pari. _Dit-elle provoquant un grand soulagement chez Harold._

Les jumeaux l'exaspéraient souvent en étant irresponsables et en engendrant catastrophe sur catastrophe, mais il était heureux de voir que Kognedur avait décidé, au moins pour cette soirée, d'être raisonnable. Il ne doutait pas que c'était à mettre sur le compte de la solidarité féminine qu'elle aimait parfois mettre en avant et il était bien heureux que cela soit à son avantage. Ne voulant pas perdre ce qu'il venait d'obtenir, il se concentra sur la musique et la danse, et il se rendit compte que Kognedur se débrouillait plutôt bien. Loin d'être une épreuve, il en vain presque à apprécier cette danse imposée, mais le fait que son cadeau soit entre les mains de Kranedur obnubilait son esprit et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose.

De plus en plus de regards se posaient sur eux, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses et Harold fit son maximum pour en faire abstraction tout en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas rameuter tout le village. Cela dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Harold fit du mieux qu'il put au vu des circonstances et dès que ce fut fini, il entraîna Kognedur dans la direction où il avait vu pour la dernière fois Kranedur.

Ils traversèrent la petite foule de vikings qui s'était formée, Harold constata alors avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça et qu'Astrid n'en faisait pas partie. Harold entraînant Kognedur avec lui repéra rapidement Kranedur qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui. À peine arrivé, Kognedur prit la parole, fière d'avoir gagné son pari.

— J'ai gagné ! _Dit-elle heureuse d'avoir réussi avant de voir l'attitude de Kranedur et de le regarder d'un œil soupçonneux._

Harold ne rata pas le regard de Kognedur et l'attitude de Kranedur, et son instinct se mit alors à lui crier avec force qu'une catastrophe allait se produire.

— Kranedur où est la boite ? _Demanda-t-il, hésitant entre énervement et désespoir._

— Une boite ? Quelle boite ? _Répondit-il faisant mine de n'avoir aucune idée de savoir de quoi on lui parlait, puis voyant le regard de sa sœur il avoua de manière théâtrale les mains sur le cœur._ Comment résister à une telle offre… _Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Harold qui était de plus en plus exaspéré et énervé._

— À qui tu l'as donné ?!

— Gustave… _Répondit-il après une légère hésitation durant laquelle il avait estimé ses chances de survies._

Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de faire face aux réactions d'Harold, mais là il semblait vraiment énervé et il avait l'impression que ça sœur allait lui sauter à la gorge. Les deux à la fois lui semblaient être une épreuve bien trop grande.

Une fois de plus Harold souffla d'exaspération. Il ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps des jumeaux alors même qu'ils commençaient à se disputer. Peut-être allaient-ils déclencher une catastrophe, mais Harold n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qu'il l'inquiétait en cet instant était Gustave qu'il venait de repérer et qui se dirigeait, la boite à la main, vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Astrid. Il se dépêcha, courant presque pour rattraper Gustave sans se préoccuper des regards des vikings qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. Par chance Astrid, ne pouvait pas les voir, tout du moins il l'espérait, tout comme il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était parti et qu'elle n'avait rien vu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il continua, la peur au ventre, si Gustave atteignait Astrid avant qu'il ne le rattrape, il en était certain la soirée serait définitivement un fiasco. Heureusement Gustave n'avançait pas très vite, ni même très droit, remarqua Harold quand il arriva enfin à son niveau. Juste avant le point de non-retour, il réussit à lui attraper le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans la direction opposée sans que Gustave ne fasse vraiment preuve de résistance. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que ce dernier avait sûrement un peu trop bu et il remercia les dieux que cela l'ait rendu plutôt amorphe. Il chercha du regard un endroit dégagé, ce qu'il trouva sans réelle difficulté ni vraiment d'étonnement. Il s'agissait de la zone où reposait le fameux breuvage d'Astrid et tous semblaient avoir compris qu'il fallait mieux s'en écarter. Il s'y dirigea sans lâcher Gustave et une fois arrivé il remplit une chope jusqu'à ras bord du liquide tant redouté, si on pouvait encore parler de liquide, ce dont doutait Harold.

— Tiens ça va te faire du bien. Tu veux bien me donner la boite. _Dit-il tout en tendant la chope d'une main et attendant de l'autre que Gustave veuille bien lui remettre la petite boite._

— Je vais l'offrir à Astrid… avec ça je suis sûr qu'elle se rendra compte de l'erreur qu'elle a faite en choisissant Harold. _Rétorqua Gustave_ _avec un peu de difficulté._

 _Mes dieux, aidez-moi…_ Pensa Harold qui avait envie de lui tordre le cou, mais qui se retint.

— C'est Astrid qui a fait cette boisson, tu ne voudrais pas la vexer… _Dit-il aussi calmement que possible en tendant une nouvelle fois la chope._

Cette fois Gustave sembla prendre pleinement conscience des paroles prononcées par Harold et il posa la boite sur la table avant de se saisir de la chope. Harold ne perdit pas une seconde, tandis que Gustave était occupé à essayer d'avaler le mélange sans tout recracher, il se saisit de l'objet qui lui avait posé tant de soucis au cours de la soirée. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il serra fortement la boite pour s'assurer de ne pas la perdre et il se dirigea là où il avait laissé Astrid.

Encore une fois il courait presque, attirant sur son passage quelques regards dont il ne soucia pas. Il fit attention à ne heurter rien ni personne et quand enfin il arriva à seulement quelques pas de l'immense pilier au tournant duquel il espérait qu'Astrid se trouvait toujours, il ralentit. Prudemment il contourna le pilier et à son grand soulagement il retrouva Astrid là il l'avait laissé, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que son regard était bien moins chaleureux que quand il était parti. Elle avait les bras croisés et elle le regardait d'une manière, qui s'il n'arrivait pas à désamorcer la situation, ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à se trouver juste devant elle à quelques centimètres.

— Harold…

— Astrid, attends. Je suis désolé, tu ne vas pas me croire, c'est une histoire de fou… _Coupa-t-il Astrid pour essayer de se justifier sous son regard suspicieux._ Je croyais que j'avais laissé ton cadeau dans la sacoche, mais en fait il était tombé et Rustik la ramassé puis vendu aux jumeaux qui l'ont revendu… _Continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant Astrid souffler tout en décroisant les bras et en secouant la tête._

— Harold, un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour t'attirer toujours autant d'ennui. _Dit-elle tout en comblant l'espace entre eux pour poser une main sur son torse et lui sourire._

Il comprit alors qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et il lui rendit son sourire. Pendant une fraction de seconde il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit de tous doutes, de toutes inquiétudes, puis les rouvrit avant de saisir la petite boite en bois à deux mains. Astrid qui l'avait vu faire avait laissé glisser sa main et elle attendait désormais qu'il lui présente ce qu'il tenait fermement. Harold tout en la regardant lui sourit et lui présenta la boite tandis qu'elle avait fixé son regard dans le sien, cherchant jusqu'au dernier moment à savoir ce qu'il préparait, avant de baisser les yeux en entendant l'objet l'ouvrir.

Harold qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux retint sa respiration quand elle baissa les yeux et qu'il la vit se figer sans qu'il n'arrive à déchiffrer son expression. Il savait que c'était irrationnel, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble et il n'avait jamais douté ou presque pas, mais en cet instant la peur le gagnait. Il repoussa cette dernière dans un coin de son esprit et il prit la parole.

— Astrid, v…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Astrid lui sauté au cou, manquant de lui faire lâcher la boite et son précieux contenu.

— Oui… Harold, c'est oui… _Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

Harold lui rendit son baiser qui s'acheva quelques instants après sans pour autant qu'Astrid ne quitte sa position contre lui.

— Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que tu… _Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant qu'Astrid avait compris où il voulait en venir et qu'elle s'était légèrement écartée pour apporter une réponse musclée dont son épaule se passerait bien._ Attends, tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse tomber ça. _Dit-il avant qu'Astrid ne termine son action, ce qui la stoppa net._

Astrid en voyant la boite et ce qu'elle contenait, laissa tomber toute idée de faire comprendre à Harold qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir des pensées idiotes parfois. Comme si elle avait pu refuser, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle laissa tout cela de côté et se concentra pour détailler la bague qui se trouvait dans son écrin.

— Harold, elle est magnifique… _Dit-elle dans un souffle._

La première fois, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réaliser et de la détailler, mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait, elle se rendait compte qu'Harold avait dû la fabriquer lui-même et elle était vraiment magnifique. Une pierre précieuse de la couleur de ses yeux était maintenue d'un côté par un furie nocturne et de l'autre par un dragon vipère. Ils tenaient délicatement la pierre bleutée dans leur gueule et ils étaient si finement conçus qu'elle pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer qu'il s'agissait de Krokmou et Tempête. Harold qui la voyait subjuguée par la bague la prit avant de saisir délicatement sa main et avec un sourire il lui passa la bague au doigt. Astrid se rendit alors compte que l'anneau de la bague était en fait les queues des deux dragons qui se rejoignaient. C'était superbe et détachant son regard de la bague elle rencontra le regard d'Harold et lui rendit son sourire.

— Elle est vraiment magnifique, comment as-tu fait ?

— Beaucoup de temps à la forge et à mon atelier. Le plus dur a été les deux dragons, la pierre, ça a été un peu plus simple. _Dit-il sous le regard interrogatif d'Astrid._ Je l'ai trouvé dans une grotte sur une île assez loin au nord. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. _Continua-t-il avec un sourire_. La grotte est remplie de cristaux et de pierres précieuses, et ce n'est pas tout, l'île est également très belle, il y a une superbe cascade et aussi des sources chaudes.

— J'aimerais beaucoup aller la visiter avec toi et on pourrait profiter de ces sources chaudes… _Dit-elle avec un sourire qui eut le don de donner l'impression à Harold que la température avait subitement monté de plusieurs degrés._

Harold ne se laissa pas pour autant entièrement déstabiliser et il entra dans le jeu d'Astrid. Il s'approcha au plus d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Je suis pressé d'y être.

Harold se recula ensuite tout en lançant à Astrid le même regard qu'elle avait eu un plus tôt avec lui et cette fois, ce fut elle qui eut l'impression que la température avait subitement montée. Ce qui fut renforcé par le fait qu'Harold était toujours aussi près, l'effleurant à chaque respiration. Voyant l'effet qu'il venait de produire il en profita, de nouveau il s'approcha au plus près et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner, avant de murmurer.

— Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?

Astrid qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Harold entre ainsi dans son jeu et arrive à produire un tel effet ne savait pas comment réagir. Et voilà qu'il lui demandait si elle voulait aller danser, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui proposait d'aller danser ou _danser_ , s'il était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait d'une métaphore. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question très longtemps, sans attendre de réponse Harold la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

En les voyant arriver, les beurkiens s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Les plus perspicaces remarquant la bague au doigt d'Astrid les félicitèrent et bientôt la rumeur gonfla, mais Harold et Astrid ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la piste de danse où la musique n'avait pas cessé et les musiciens reprirent de plus belle en les voyant arriver. Ils se mirent alors à danser l'un contre l'autre, enlacés et Astrid en profita.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment à cette danse là que je pensais… _Dit-elle à Harold qui loupa alors son pas de danse et faillit tomber._

Astrid rigola légèrement avant de lui sourire tandis qu'il reprenait contenance, puis il lui sourit.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

— J'ai hâte de voir ça. _Répondit-elle avec le même regard qu'elle avait déjà utilisé sans pour autant réussir à déstabiliser le moins du monde Harold cette fois._

Astrid laissa alors tomber le petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux et redevint sérieuse. Harold le vit dans ses yeux et mit de côté toutes les répliques auxquelles il avait pu penser. Astrid approcha son visage au plus près du sien avant qu'Harold ne comble le faible espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres et l'embrasse. Ils eurent l'impression d'évoluer comme dans un rêve, sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait, seul l'autre comptait pour chacun d'eux, puis ils reprirent pied avec la réalité. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et Astrid fut la première à prendre la parole.

— Harold… je t'aime.

— Moi aussi Astrid… Je t'aime. _Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de continuer leur danse._

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Joyeux Snoggletog - Heureux Évènement

**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël ! Passez de bonnes fêtes !**

 **Pour l'occasion un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et peut-être qu'il y en aura un autre dans la semaine :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Joyeux Snoggletog – Heureux Évènement**

La nuit était tombée, la neige tombait à gros flocons, sans discontinuer, emportée par un vent déchainé dont les rafales pénétraient avec force dans la grotte au seuil de laquelle se trouvait Harold. La flamme de sa torche résistait à grande peine, sa cape en fourrure voltigeait en tous sens sous ces assauts répétés. Harold la resserra un peu plus contre lui avec un frisson. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle tempête ni un tel froid. Bertha, la Dame Blanche, déesse de la neige et de l'hiver devait vraiment être en colère cette année.

 _Ou alors c'est parce qu'on… parce qu'ils se sont aventurés bien trop loin au nord en cette saison…_

Harold frappa de son poing ganté la paroi de pierre, faisant chuter un peu de neige, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit laissé embarquer dans une telle mésaventure alors qu'Astrid allait bientôt…

— Harold… Tu devrais vraiment venir avec nous autour du feu…

La voix de Rustik était dénouée de toute l'arrogance dont il faisait souvent preuve, au contraire, le remords y était facilement perceptible. Une chose rare pour lui qui avait souvent tendance à reporter la faute sur les autres.

 _Au moins il a conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait._

— J'arrive.

Harold jeta un dernier regard à l'extérieur, voler de nuit avec un tel temps était impossible, il devait l'accepter. Avec un souffle de résignation, il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape puis il suivit Rustik plus profondément à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il dut faire attention où il mettait les pieds, le sol était gelé, glissant. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la montagne qui abritait leur refuge de fortune sur près d'une dizaine de mètres avant que le chemin ne leur fasse emprunter une légère pente qui les mena dans une large salle naturelle au centre de laquelle un feu brulait.

Les flammes vacillaient par moment sous l'effet d'un léger courant d'air qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la grotte, au-delà du cercle de lumière, sûrement y avait-il une fissure donnant sur l'extérieur. Les jumeaux étaient assis autour de la petite source de chaleur avec leurs dragons. Un tas de bois reposait non loin, regroupant tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer avant de devoir s'abriter, il fallait juste espérer que cela serait suffisant pour tenir la nuit. Quand Harold s'approcha, Krokmou leva la tête vers lui, il lui prodigua quelques caresses puis il prit place à ses côtés, frottant ses mains au-dessus du feu pour se réchauffer.

— Harold… on voulait te dire… on est désolé… dit difficilement Rustik.

 _Oh ça vous pouvez l'être, si j'avais su je ne serais sûrement pas venu._

— Vous saviez que j'avais interdit les expéditions en plein hiver… commença Harold avant de faire une pause. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah bon ? On a décidé ça quand ? On ne me dit jamais rien à moi, réagit Kranedur avant que Kognedur ne lui donne une tape sur la tête.

— Il l'a dit à la réunion après que les premières neiges soient tombées tête de mouton, le réprimanda sa sœur.

— Mais j'étais pas là ou peut-être…

Harold laissa s'échapper un souffle de désespoir, les jumeaux étaient incorrigibles. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se mêler à leur chamaillerie naissante, il se tourna vers Rustik, les laissant se battre entre eux.

— Toi tu savais, pourquoi être parti ?

— Eh bien, on voulait aller chercher un cadeau, tu sais pour…

— Un cadeau ? le coupa Harold. J'y crois pas ! Et par tous les Dieux je peux savoir quel genre de cadeau vous comptiez aller chercher ? En fait non ne dit rien, je ne préfère même pas savoir. Franchement vous avez bien choisi votre moment, si j'avais su… Vous auriez au moins pu prendre une carte.

— Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'on en avait une…

Harold écarquilla les yeux. Ces imbéciles avaient réussi à se perdre alors qu'ils avaient une carte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait passé deux semaines à les chercher dans le froid, s'inquiétant pour eux et Rustik était en train de lui dire qu'ils avaient une carte.

— Je devrais être auprès d'Astrid en ce moment, s'énerva Harold. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne savez pas lire une carte !

— C'est sa faute ! dirent à l'unisson Rustik et Kranedur en se pointant du doigt.

Ils avaient compris qu'Harold était sur le point d'exploser et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de subir ses foudres.

— C'est Krochefer qui l'a brûlé, dit Kranedur.

— À cause de qui ? répliqua Rustik. C'est de ta faute, si tu ne l'avais pas laissé trainer.

— Ça suffit ! cria Harold créant un silence pesant.

— En même temps si tu avais été plus rapide, on ne serait pas coincé ici, ne put s'empêcher Kranedur.

Immédiatement il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa sœur et il se tut. Le regard noir qu'Harold lui lançait n'était pas loin de l'envie de meurtre.

— On arrivera quand même à temps ? demanda Kognedur.

Les jumeaux avaient beau être ce qu'ils étaient, inconscient la plupart du temps, il leur arrivait de comprendre quand arrêter, quand faire preuve d'une réelle empathie. En c'était instant c'était le cas de Kognedur et sa question eut le don de calmer immédiatement Harold ou en en tout cas de détourner ses pensées, remplaçant sa rage par de l'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il parte si longtemps. Quand il avait appris pour la disparition de ses amis, il s'était mis à les chercher partout sur Beurk jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le mot qu'ils avaient laissé. Heureusement ils avaient eu la bonne idée d'indiquer la direction qu'ils allaient prendre. Avec l'accord d'Astrid il était parti les chercher lui-même plutôt que d'envoyer d'autres dragonniers, mais maintenant il le regrettait presque. Astrid ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas s'il ne rentrait pas à temps.

— Si ce foutu blizzard cesse peut-être sinon…

Il n'avait même pas envie d'y songer. Il se renfrogna, se murant dans le silence, il accepta néanmoins la tranche de viande séchée que lui tendit Rustik et quand ils eurent fini de manger il prit la parole.

— On devrait se coucher, on va avoir une longue journée demain.

Harold se coucha contre Krokmou, se servant de sa cape comme d'une couverture et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

— Astrid, tu ne devrais pas sortir, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes couchée, au chaud, dit Valka.

Cette dernière portait une épaisse cape de fourrure au-dessus d'une tunique jaune à manches longues avec une ceinture orange et un pantalon marron. À côté d'elle une femme légèrement plus petite aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, habillée de manière similaire si ce n'est que sa tunique tirait sur le vert et que sa ceinture était en cuir, hochait la tête.

— Valka a raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Astrid n'écouta ni sa mère ni sa belle-mère, elle ferma derrière elle la porte de sa maison puis resserrant sa cape pour ne pas attraper froid elle s'avança sous le soleil matinal sur le chemin menant au centre du village. Sa mère et Valka furent immédiatement auprès d'elle, lui offrant leurs bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne glisserait pas au cas où elle viendrait à marcher sur une plaque de verglas dissimulée sous la neige.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison, la plus grande de tout Beurk depuis peu. Ils l'avaient fait agrandir en vue de ce qui allait se produire et elle songea avec un petit sourire à quel point tout avait changé en un an. Elle avait dit oui à Harold, ils s'étaient unis devant les Dieux, sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie, en tout cas jusqu'à maintenant, car il risquait de bientôt se faire détrôner par un événement qu'elle attendait avec impatience et une légère crainte. Tout le monde avait beau lui répéter que tout se passerait bien, une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. À sa décharge, ces dernières années l'avaient habituée à voir tout ce qui aurait dû se dérouler sans une accroche prendre un tour plutôt dramatique dans les derniers instants.

Elle secoua un peu la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses auxquelles penser, et puis elle devait bien admettre que l'année passée s'était déroulée pour le mieux. Harold avait même accepté de renoncer à ses dangereuses expéditions, devenant bien moins intrépide, pour se concentrer sur sa famille et ses devoirs de chef. Elle savait que cela avait été difficile pour lui, mais elle était heureuse, pour une fois, ils avaient réussi à passer une année entière sans avoir à craindre l'un pour l'autre.

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour aller sauver ces têtes de moutons. Ceux-là quand ils vont rentrer je vais te les…_

— Astrid, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Valka légèrement inquiète.

Elle s'était énervée toute seule, serrant les poings.

— Oui, c'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour Harold, il est parti depuis longtemps…

— Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, tu sais comment il est, il arrivera à temps, tenta de la rassurer sa mère.

— Il a dû mettre un peu plus de temps que prévu à retrouver vos amis. Ils ont sûrement été retardés par le temps. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, rajouta Valka.

— Oui, sûrement…

 _Je t'en supplie Harold ne t'embarque pas dans l'une de ces aventures dont tu as le secret, je vais avoir besoin de toi._

— Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Astrid, ce n'est pas bon. On devrait peut-être rentrer, on discutera au chaud, tenta de la convaincre sa mère.

— J'ai besoin de marcher, répliqua un peu durement Astrid.

Toute cette histoire était en train de lui mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve. Ne voulant plus penser à tout cela elle allongea le pas, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle qui la mènerait à la grande place du village. Ici la neige avait été dégagée, facilitant grandement les déplacements, les vikings s'écartaient néanmoins sur son passage, la saluant et lui demandant comment elle allait.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi têtu que quand tu étais petite. Tenez, par exemple à quatre ans elle avait décidé qu'elle soulèverait la hache de son père, on a eu beau lui dire non, elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire.

— Oh vous savez Harold n'est pas mieux, quand il a une idée derrière la tête il n'en démord pas, dit Valka.

Ça Astrid pouvait en attester, au point qu'elle avait parfois envie de lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans sa jolie petite tête à coup de masse.

— Les Dieux nous gardent de nous envoyez plus têtu qu'eux, s'exclama la mère d'Astrid.

Valka rigola légèrement, à voir son regard elle devait s'imaginer ce que cela donnerait. Astrid quant à elle leva les yeux au ciel, Harold lui paierait de l'avoir laissé seule avec ces deux femmes.

— Et comment ça s'est terminé cette histoire de hache ? demanda Valka, l'amusement toujours présent dans sa voix.

— Elle avait beau être rangée en hauteur, elle a réussi on ne sait comment à l'atteindre. La lame s'est plantée dans le plancher à moins d'un centimètre du pied de son père. Elle doit encore se souvenir de la punition.

— On arrive, fit Astrid alors qu'elles sortaient de la rue en espérant mettre fin à leur conversation.

Sa tentative amusa les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient, les faisant sourire, mais elles n'insistèrent pas. Elles n'étaient pas là pour mettre Astrid de mauvaise humeur, loin de là. Tout comme la jeune femme, elles tournèrent leur regard vers le centre de la grande place où un sapin avait été installé. La place était plutôt animée en cette heure matinale, de nombreux vikings la traversaient, vaquant à leurs occupations tandis qu'au pied de l'arbre de Noël plusieurs enfants jouaient avec des bébés dragons, faisant craindre à Astrid qu'ils n'y mettent le feu par accident. Quelques-unes de ces majestueuses créatures ailées attendaient sur les perchoirs disposés au-dessus des toits recouverts de neiges pendant que de très nombreux autres volaient dans le ciel avec parfois un dragonnier sur le dos. Ce qui fit réaliser à Astrid à quel point cela lui manquait, par sécurité elle avait dû arrêter les vols avec Tempête plusieurs mois auparavant, mais bientôt elle pourrait les reprendre. Elle jeta un dernier regard au ciel rempli de dragons et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage en songeant que Tempête devait être avec eux.

— On devrait aller dire bonjour à Gueulfor.

— Bonne idée Astrid, en plus j'ai une affaire à régler avec lui, autant en profiter, fit Valka.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers l'atelier de Gueulfor qui servait désormais tant de forge, que de fabrique de selles et de centre de soins pour certains désagréments que pouvaient connaitre les dragons.

— Une affaire à régler ?

— Un petit quelque chose que j'ai demandé à Gueulfor de préparer, tu le verras bien assez tôt, répondit Valka avec un sourire.

Quatre vikings faisaient la queue devant le comptoir, quand ils virent Astrid, tous s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle les remercia, les saluant tous en passant à côté d'eux.

— Gueulfor, tu es là ? appela-t-elle.

Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noir en bataille portant un tablier en cuir arriva, il s'agissait de Björn, l'apprenti que Gueulfor avait pris sous son aile, le formant pour qu'un jour il puisse prendre sa relève.

— Björn, Gueulfor n'est pas là ?

— Euh… Madame…

Astrid lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la femme d'Harold, du chef de l'île, tous s'adressaient à elle avec bien plus de respect qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, au début cela l'avait un peu agacé, mais elle avait fini par si faire.

— Il est parti à une réunion, fit le jeune homme en désignant la montagne qui se trouvait dans le dos d'Astrid.

— Une réunion ?

— Oui madame.

— Merci Björn.

Elle lui sourit, puis elle tourna son regard vers la montagne où trônaient les deux immenses statues de Stoïck qui encadraient l'entrée de la grande salle, veillant de leurs regards bienveillants sur le village. Elle ne souvenait pas qu'une réunion devait avoir lieu ce matin, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant. Pour lui éviter des soucis, Harold avait confié la gestion de l'île à Varek et Mastock, ils n'avaient sûrement pas voulu la déranger.

— Astrid… dit sa mère d'un ton qui se voulait décourageant.

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, elle pouvait bien monter quelques marches. Elle traversa la place, se dirigeant vers la grande salle. Valka et sa mère tentèrent plus d'une fois de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais elle continua d'avancer même si elle dut admettre en arrivant en haut de l'escalier qu'elles avaient sûrement raison. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

— Ça va aller Astrid ? lui demanda Valka.

— J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir, dit sa mère avec une légère inquiétude qu'elle essayait de cacher.

— Astrid ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Varek.

Il sortait de la grande salle, une dizaine de vikings dont Gueulfor sur ses talons, la réunion devait être terminée. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle avec un grand sourire qui disparut peu à peu plus ils se rapprochaient.

— Est-ce que ça va Astrid ? demanda Varek.

Contrairement à sa mère, lui n'arrivait absolument pas à cacher ce qu'il pensait, ce qui n'était pas pour aider Astrid.

— On ferait mieux d'aller l'installer à l'intérieur, intervint Gueulfor. Ou peut-être de l'emmener chez elle et d'aller chercher Gothi…

Une grimace de douleur était apparue sur le visage d'Astrid. Varek commença à paniquer. Valka et sa mère se mirent à donner des ordres, elle vit Gueulfor partir en courant. Elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi, n'écoutant pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Une seule pensée l'obnubilait.

 _Pas maintenant, ça ne peut pas être maintenant… Harold n'est pas là…_

* * *

— C'est pas possible ! Qu'ai-je donc fait aux Dieux !

— On devrait peut-être réessayer, tenta Kognedur.

— Réessayer ?! C'est pire à chaque fois !

Harold n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quelle était la probabilité qu'une avalanche vienne bloquer leur seule sortie ? Si on posait la question à Harold, il répondrait sûrement élevée au vu de l'épais mur blanc qui lui faisait face. Ils avaient beau essayer de le faire fondre avec les dragons, à chaque fois la cavité qu'ils réussissaient à créer s'effondrait, de la neige venant la combler. À croire qu'il y en avait des mètres et des mètres. Le pire étant qu'à leur dernière tentative, une grande quantité s'était engouffrée dans la grotte.

Harold essaya de se calmer, il savait que s'énerver ne servirait à rien et s'en prendre à ses amis encore moins. S'ils ne voulaient pas finir leurs jours ici, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de songer à ce qui était peut-être en train de se dérouler sur Beurk, Astrid ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

— Excuse-moi Kogne de m'être énervé, dit-il à la jeune fille avant de s'adresser à tous ses amis. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Un silence pesant suivit sa question.

 _À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, ils ne sont même pas foutus de conserver une carte intacte alors nous sortir de ce guêpier…_

— On pourrait passer par l'autre tunnel, proposa Kranedur en pointant la direction de la salle avec sa torche.

Harold se tourna immédiatement vers lui avec un regard interrogateur et une pointe d'espoir. Il se serait bien également énervé contre son ami pour ne pas en avoir parlé avant, mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ça. Rentrer sur Beurk risquait de leur prendre plusieurs jours.

 _Mais au moins cette fois on ira en ligne droite, pas comme à l'aller où j'ai dû me taper toutes les îles existantes pour trouver ces têtes de moutons._

— Quel autre tunnel ? demanda Rustik.

— Celui au fond de la grotte, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

— Tu sais où il mène Krane ? demanda Harold.

— Non, mais est-ce vraiment important ?

— Mes Dieux, donnez-moi la force…

— Bien sûr, on veut sortir de là tête de Yack, rentrer sur Beurk, chez nous, fit Rustik.

Il passa à côté de Kranedur, lui prenant sa torche des mains avant de se diriger dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée. Harold et les dragons lui emboitèrent le pas, suivi des jumeaux. Dans la grande salle où ils avaient dormi, le feu n'était plus que braises, la température baissait rapidement.

— On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Kranedur montre-nous où c'est exactement.

— Suivez le guide ! s'exclama-t-il en récupérant sa torche des mains de Rustik.

Sur son passage les ténèbres s'écartaient, fuyant devant un ennemi contre lequel elles ne pouvaient rien avant de se refermer derrière lui. Plus ils avançaient plus le sol devenait inégal, Harold manqua de trébucher et il décida de déployer son épée qui s'embrasa l'instant d'après, lui permettant d'y voir un peu plus clair.

— C'est là, fit Kranedure en désignant un tunnel à peine assez large pour leurs dragons.

— Il y n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait une sortie au bout, répliqua Harold en s'y engouffrant.

Il voulait sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, son épée tendue devant lui pour éclairer le chemin, il se mit à allonger le pas sans réellement se préoccuper de savoir si ses amis le suivaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les entendit l'appeler qu'il se rendit compte que lui et Krokmou les avaient largement distancés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ?! s'énerva Harold avant de faire demi-tour.

Il se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin, retrouvant ses amis en train de regarder l'une des parois de pierre noire du tunnel.

— Qu'est-ce qu…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'ils observaient. Des peintures. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, elles étaient pour le moins étonnantes et même plutôt dérangeantes.

— Tu devrais venir voir ça Harold, dit Rustik.

Il se trouvait devant une peinture montrant une grande bataille avec d'un côté des dragons sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer de petites silhouettes.

— Des dragonniers…

Et de l'autre une armée d'hommes imposants accompagnée d'un immense dragon blanc, peut-être un Alpha, un roi des dragons, mais Harold aurait été bien en peine de l'affirmer. La peinture était trop vieille, abimée par endroit, et c'était sûrement le plus étonnant. Il avait rencontré de nombreuses tribus ainsi que des commerçants au cours de ses expéditions et jamais il n'avait entendu d'histoire relatant l'existence passée de dragonniers.

 _À moins que cette peinture n'ait pas vocation à raconter quelque chose de passé, mais…_

— Regard moi celui-là, je n'aimerais pas m'y frotter ! s'exclama Kognedur.

Harold les rejoignit et vit que sur la peinture qu'ils observaient des hommes avec des lances entouraient ce qui ressemblait à un énorme cristal ou peut-être une pierre de laquelle jaillissait un dragon noir avec deux yeux rouge sang et des dents acérées. La peinture n'était pas en meilleur état que la précédente, mais l'impression qui en ressortait était bien plus terrifiante.

— On devrait continuer d'avancer. On pourra toujours revenir un autre jour pour les observer et voir s'il y en a d'autres. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve une sortie, dit Harold en commençant à s'éloigner. Allez venez !

Il avait beau être intrigué, il n'aimait pas du tout ce que ces images lui faisaient ressentir, un peu comme s'il était personnellement touché.

 _Ton imagination te joue des tours… Le principal s'est de sortir et de retourner sur Beurk. On pourra toujours revenir… un autre jour…_

Il laissa tout cela derrière lui, s'assurant à intervalle régulier que ses amis le suivaient bien. Le couloir de roche qu'ils empruntaient lui semblait sans fin, il était étonnamment rectiligne et il avait beau avancer, il n'en voyait pas la fin. C'était à croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait creusé. Soudain Krokmou s'arrêta, levant la tête tout en humant l'air.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Krokmou, tu as senti quelque chose ?

Au moment même où il posait sa question, il vit la flamme de son épée vaciller.

— Un courant d'air… Un courant d'air ! Il doit y avoir une sortie ! Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-il à ses amis.

Ils se mirent tous à avancer rapidement, courant quasiment jusqu'à pénétrer dans une grande salle circulaire dont les murs étaient troués de tunnels. De la neige recouvrait son centre, de la lumière se déversait depuis son sommet et en levant les yeux Harold se rendit compte qu'il y avait là-haut une ouverture.

— Ça à l'air assez étroit, mais on devrait pouvoir passer un par un, dit Harold avec un grand sourire.

 _Je vais peut-être réussir à rentrer à temps finalement._

— Rus… commença Harold avant de s'interrompre.

— Il y a un pro…

— Chut ! Écoutez ! coupa-t-il Rustik.

Il avait entendu un bruit. Un bruit qui ressemblait à un grondement, venant de toutes les directions et qui se rapprochait bien trop rapidement à son goût.

— On dégage d'ici, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Rustik vas-y, les jumeaux vous suivez, avec Krokmou on passe en dernier.

Il avait à peine donné ses consignes que Rustik et les jumeaux sautèrent sur le dos de leurs dragons qui décolèrent l'instant d'après.

 _Allez, dépêchez-vous…_

Rustik venait de passer à travers l'ouverture, les jumeaux le suivaient de près. Krokmou commença à décoller. Des nuages de poussière jaillirent des tunnels qui constellaient la grotte, occultant complètement le champ de vision d'Harold.

— Krokmou ! Il faut y aller !

Le furie nocturne s'éleva, Harold essaya de voir en vain à qui ils avaient à faire, ils arrivèrent près du sommet de la salle. Les tirs fusèrent de toutes parts.

* * *

— Astrid ! Ça ne peut plus attendre !

Elle avait le visage en sueur, une grimace de douleur le déformant. Elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre, sa mère, Valka et Gothi étaient à côté d'elle. La vieille guérisseuse semblait sur le point de lui donner un coup de canne pour lui faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête.

— Harold… dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

— Je sais à quel point tu peux être têtu, mais songe à ce que tu fais, tu mets vos vies en danger. Harold va arriver. Tu pourras toujours lui passer un savon à ce moment-là, lui dit sa mère en lui serrant la main.

Astrid devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa mère avait raison, ce qu'elle faisait, essayer de retarder l'inévitable était une pure inconscience, mais elle avait peur. Elle aurait mille fois préféré partir au combat, et Harold qui lui avait promis qu'il serait là, n'était toujours pas rentré.

— Astrid…

Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

* * *

Krokmou zigzaguait, les paupières d'Harold se fermaient, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient épuisés. Leurs amis n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, cela faisait des jours qu'ils volaient sans interruption. Après leur fuite de justesse dont Harold était ressorti avec un beau trou dans sa cape, il avait senti qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'il devait rentrer au plus vite sur Beurk.

Avec un effort il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait, éclairant de ses rayons l'île qui se trouvait devant eux. Pendant un instant Harold se demanda s'ils ne venaient pas de découvrir une nouvelle terre à explorer, puis avec un sursaut de lucidité il réalisa que de nombreux dragons volaient au-dessus de cette île dont les bâtiments qui constellaient sa surface ne pouvaient passer inaperçus. L'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines, le réveillant complètement, ils étaient enfin arrivés.

— Réveillez-vous ! On y est ! cria Harold à ses compagnons.

Les jumeaux et Rustik ouvrirent difficilement les yeux pour les fixer sur ce qu'Harold désignait.

— Vous devriez aller directement à l'écurie, puis rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer.

Harold n'était pas sûr que ses amis l'aient bien compris, mais leurs dragons prirent la bonne direction et il demanda à Krokmou de virer pour rentrer chez eux. En arrivant au-dessus de sa maison Harold se rendit compte qu'une petite foule était agglutinée juste devant, faisant battre la chamade à son cœur.

— Krokmou pose toi, vite !

Son ami se dépêcha de se poser juste devant la porte et quand Harold en descendit il tomba nez à nez avec Varek et Gueulfor.

— Varek, Gueulfor, c'est Astrid ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— Elle nous a fait peur il y a quelques jours, mais c'était une fausse alerte, puis…

— Gueulfor ! Viens-en au fait !

— Tu devrais y aller Harold, intervint Varek. Le travail a…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminé qu'un cri émana de la maison. Harold se précipita à l'intérieur, demandant au passage à Krokmou d'attendre dehors, il valait sûrement mieux éviter de débarquer avec un dragon. Au moment d'entrer dans la chambre, il s'arrêta juste devant, il souffla un grand coup, puis il poussa la porte.

Si les femmes qui se trouvaient là entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, aucune d'entre elles ne tourna la tête dans sa direction. Seule Astrid dont le visage était en sueur le regarda, dans ses yeux il vit son amour, à quel point elle était heureuse et soulagée de le voir malgré l'état dans lequel il était. Elle tendit la main dans sa direction et avisant un tabouret qui se trouvait au pied du lit, il se dépêcha d'aller s'y asseoir. Il serra sa main entre les siennes.

— Je suis désolée Astrid, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien se passer, dit-il en essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour et son assurance.

Elle serra fortement sa main, un cri s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Harold eut l'impression de se faire broyer les phalanges, mais il ne protesta pas. Bien au contraire, il endura aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Combien de temps cela dura, il n'en savait rien, mais après ce qui lui parut une éternité, ils entendirent des cris qui les ravirent. Ceux d'un nouveau-né, de leur enfant. Harold embrassa Astrid sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux, tandis que les trois femmes s'occupaient du bébé, vérifiant que tout allait bien, procédant aux dernières nécessités avant de pouvoir l'emmitoufler dans plusieurs couvertures.

— Astrid…

— Harold… dit-elle en faisant comme lui une pause avant de continuer. Tu me le paieras…

Harold rigola, ce qui fit sourire Astrid.

— Tout ce que tu voudras… je t'aime.

— Moi aussi.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quand il se recula Valka déposa un petit paquet de couvertures d'où seule une petite tête aux cheveux blonds s'y distinguait.

— C'est une fille. Félicitations.

Astrid et Harold sourirent en même temps, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux à cet instant. Harold rapprocha au maximum le tabouret du lit, se penchant un peu plus pour voir deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur lui et Astrid. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent, un seul mot franchit leurs lèvres dans un murmure rempli de tendresse.

— Alya…


End file.
